1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a method for manufacturing a patterned film on a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, methods for manufacturing a patterned thin-film layer on a substrate include a photolithographic method and an ink-jet method.
The photolithographic method involves: applying a photoresist layer on a substrate; exposing the photoresist layer using a photo mask with a predetermined pattern; and developing the exposed photoresist layer using the conventional method to form a predetermined patterned thin-film layer. Disadvantage of the conventional photolithographic method is that a large part of the photoresist material is wasted, thus the efficiency is lowered.
The ink-jet method uses an ink-jet device with a number of nozzles for depositing ink into receiving spaces defined by banks on a substrate structure. A patterned thin-film layer is formed after the ink is solidified. Generally, the nozzles of the ink-jet device move over the substrate in a matrix manner to deposit the ink, as needed, on the substrate structure.
In a conventional patterned thin-film layer formed by the ink-jet method, thin-film layers of the same row are made by the same nozzles of the ink-jet device, the uniformities are quite high. However, thin-film layers of the different rows are deposited by different nozzles such that the thicknesses of such thin-film layers are somewhat different. This difference of the non-uniformities of the thin-film layers between different rows causes linear Mura defects.
Therefore, what is needed is a method for manufacturing a patterned thin-film layer with uniform thickness having reduced or no Mura defects.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one preferred embodiment of the present method, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.